The Running Joke
by CelestialJinx
Summary: Annabella Johnston has moved to Gotham to be a singer, but a dark past lingering there is going to challenge her determination. What's waiting for her? Read and find out.


Author's Note

Hey guys it's been a very long time but I'm back and I wanted to give you guys a Christmas present! If you guys like this or have any comments or questions let me know! I'm going to do some art inspired by this series which will be posted on my deviantart page user name Celestial Jinx.

Thank you guys who have been following me for so long for sticking around. There will be more coming soon.

* * *

The old county bus station hadn't been updated since the 70s with its wood paneling, neutral oranges, and brown. I stopped at the desk to check in. The clerk looked like she had worked there 10 years too many.

"Where are you headed so late tonight?" She said between her loud gum chewing.

"Gotham ma'am." I handed her my duffle bag. "Just this carry on."

She eyed it for a moment before responding. "Technically that's not allowed as a carry on but since you and only 3 others are going to Gotham I'll let it pass."

She stamped my ticket and told me which gate to wait at. The building need some new insulation that mid December chill made me hide myself further into my coat. It started snowing causing the building to creak as it reacted to the change in weather. The bus arrived and 11:15 pm. It was 15 minutes behind schedule and the driver grumbled about getting to old for all this late night driving. He pulled my ticket stub and handed my half back to me.I just smiled. It was a 3 hour trip from the station into the city. I texted Kevin, the person I would be staying with as I got on my feet, that we had finally left the station. My phone was nearly dead and I wanted to conserve battery power. I removed a small bit of paper from my pocket and unfolded it. It was an old half torn photo of my mom and myself back when I was 6. She was always encouraging me to do what I loved, singing.

"If you want to be good. You practice once a week. If you want to great you practice everyday." She would say. And I did. I took every chorus and music class I possibly could. I folded her back up and returned her to my inside pocket.

It was the reason I was on this bus with everything I possessed in just one bag. I wanted to be a singing and the best chance I had was to go where I could have the best chance of being noticed.

Kevin Steele was a producer/promoter I meet on a forum online. I had made a couple of trips to the city with friends to feel out my options there. Kevin was extremely nice and encouraging.

"Your voice has a great sound to it but the way you are recording it isn't doing it justice. I work with smaller gigs and events but you have a better chance with me than posting once in a while on YouTube."

My channel did not take off as I had hoped when I started it. Everyone that followed me was well my friends. I had issues promoting and marketing myself but Kevin had experience in it. I figured it was worth the risk. I started relaxing into and half sleep half awake state when my phone buzzed. Kevin was checking how far I was.

"We are at the oasis. It should be a little after 2 when I get in." I responded.

"I'm sorry I can't get you from the station. I'm mixing a track I need to get back to this guy in Germany before this morning.

"It's okay Kev, Google maps will get me to your apartment. As long as I can keep my battery at 30% until then."

We got back on the road after the 15 minute pee break. I fell asleep at some point because I woke to getting jolted forward. The bus driver cussed out the small luxury sports car that cut him off, forcing the short stop.

"Fucker!" He yelled after the car. I sighed and relaxed back into my seat. Then I realized we were passing the Welcome to Gotham city sign.

"Holy shit." I whispered to myself mostly out of excitement the rest was anxiousness to get off the bus. When you get into the city at night you can be deceived by the twinkling skyscraper and glass palaces that this was a beautiful place to be. Until you got off the bus. On the ground where everyone struggled to survive the streets were covered in the desperate and the despaired. I was asked for spare change 3 times before I left the block. I took out a pen and wrote the directions down in case my phone didn't make it. I wanted to make sure I let Kevin know I was in town.

I walked south for three blocks and made a right into a square where people work busy. I was confused by the amount of people working to decorate the place so late at night. Most of them looked like public service people. The ones that stuck out were the men in LexCorp jackets. I couldn't remember hearing that name ever. I wondered what kind of company that was to have a hand in decorating. I got pass them when I noticed a second set of foot steps following me a little to closely. I picked up the pace not wanting to go into a sprint and inspiring a chase through the streets. I ducked into the first alley and took off. That was a mistake. This guy had a partner waiting at the other end of the alley. I backed up trying to stay away from both of them.

"New in town I see."the second mugger said. "How about we give her the custom Gotham welcome Maurice?"

Maurice opened his mouth showing off the jagged and misshaped teeth in his grin.

"How about you give us your bag lady?" He continued.

"How about you buy yourself one?"

He laughed. "Your spunky to bad it's not your day, miss." They pushed closer. I looked for something to grab. There were a pile of bricks near me. I just needed to reach them but in my hesitation Maurice grabbed my arms and pressed something sharp to my neck. If was blood or sweat I couldn't tell. I have been in a few scraps myself. I could handle a fist fight even with guys if I was clever. But, I was under prepared for a confrontation like this. I was so scared.

"Are you convinced that now that the bag would be better off with us?" The second mugger asked again. I still didn't want to hand over everything I owned to this pleb. I stayed silent. He shrugged and moved to remove the duffle off my persons and was stopped. Not by his own motives but by a tall man. It was unbelievable but he swooped down between us like a bird.

"Shit! Nightwing, I thought you big wigs don't bother with us small fries anymore."

"Tony, is it harassing or mugging tonight?" Nightwing responded.

"Neither boss I was just leaving." Tony backed off but Maurice decided that he would take the shot and rip the bag off of me.

"Hey!" I yelled after him. Nightwing began pursuing him but I had already chucked the brick and nailed Maurice in the head. He fell to the ground and let go of my bag. Nightwing stopped and looked back at me.

"That was unnecessary!" He approached Maurice who was silent until Nightwing checked his vitals. Maurice groaned with discomfort. I grabbed my bag and was ready to leave.

"You could have killed him!"

I touched my neck and check if it was blood I felt seeping down my shirt. I pushed my red figures in front of his face.

"He could have killed me! I rebuttal. "So I guess we are even."

Nightwing shook his head disappointed in my logic. He picked up Maurice and slung him over his shoulder. Now that I could get a good view of this hero I noticed that he was quite attractive especially with the skin tight suit. Unfortunately I couldn't waste my time on this I was here on business.

"You should get a doctor to look at that." Nightwing gestured an offer to put on some gauze with medical tape that he had on hand. I let him do it to see if he would try to balance the man on his shoulder at the same time. He was successful and I was even more impressed. I assured him that the cut wasn't that deep.

"I need to drop him off at the hospital. Maybe I'll see you around." He winked. I was flushed. Did he notice the staring or maybe how I held my breath when he touched my neck. I didn't want to lead him on. I wasn't here for that so I rolled my eyes and tried to make it clear I wasn't interested.

"If you do it would be way too soon."

I checked my phone when I was far enough away. It was dead and the writing on my are was smeared. I spent the next 30 minutes trying to decipher what I wrote. Kevin gave me 3 markers just in case my phone did die. I went in a bunch of circles when I finally found the house with Star Wars Empire logo on the sky blue door and over grown hydrangeas in the small yard. There were lights on. I knocked on the door not sure how late I was. I could hear the quick thud of feet running down the stairs and Kevin threw the door open.

"You made it I was afraid you got mugged and was left for dead some where!" He managed in one breath. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You aren't far off."

I walked through the door and was lead to the living room where there was a pillow and a blanket waiting from me. I sat down and went through the whole debacle with him.

"Fuck dude, that's crazy!" He stood up to grab his mountain dew off of the table. "Welcome to Gotham. I'm glad you got out of that mostly intact. Sorry I had to stick you on the couch. The roommate is still getting her stuff out of the house. After tomorrow she'll be out."

"I'm not that worried about it."

"Oh!" Kevin stopped before heading upstairs. "My wife Chris gets up early to make breakfast so she might wake you up. She leaves at 7:30 for work so you can get some extra sleep before we head out for the grand tour." Kevin turned out the lights and said goodnight. I was so exhausted I didn't worry about changing. The pants came off. The bra came off. I laid under the covers and took out the picture of my mom to have one last look before I went to sleep.

"I love you." I whispered.


End file.
